


move baby, i’m in love

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess you can call it porn with feelings??, please don’t take it seriously i was horny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Что может быть лучше секса в ванне? Только сам секс в ванне.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 17





	move baby, i’m in love

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом: https://twitter.com/saelove_0604/status/1293210335428538368?s=21
> 
> Название: 🎧 Lana Del Rey — West Coast

— Кита-сан... вам не нужно этого делать...

Кита не обращает внимания на слабые протесты — для того чтобы возыметь над ним эффект, они должны быть более убедительными. Ацуму мог бы запросто его оттолкнуть, если бы действительно не хотел никакой стимуляции, а не позволял бы его пальцам двигаться вдоль вздёрнутого члена, вверх и вниз, замедляясь у основания, всё как он любит. Но, конечно, Ацуму это не всерьёз: эти его отнекивания — просто формальность; последняя дань уважения, грани которого и так слишком размытые.

На самом деле, идея принимать ванну вместе принадлежала Ацуму. Кита подхватил её на удивление быстро, и устроился у Ацуму между ног, после того как они помогли друг другу намылить волосы шампунем с запахом орехов макадамия и любовно потереть спинки. Сидя в ванной, Ацуму сравнивает цвет их кожи — у Киты она загорелая и бронзовая от работы в поле, но всё равно бархатистая и нежная, а в местах, куда солнце не попадает, разбегаются полоски от одежды. Особенно белая она у него «там». 

Естественно, у Ацуму встаёт. Чего еще ожидать, когда шея Киты находится так близко к нему, что по ней хочется пройтись языком и поставить засосы? Но самое удивительное — это то, что Кита спокойно взял на себя инициативу облегчить его «страдания». Ну разве можно тут отказать? 

Кита без слов припадает к его губам и углубляет поцелуй, ласкаясь с ним языками. 

— Ммм. Чёрт, ну правда, — Ацуму с трудом разрывает их поцелуй. — Я не смогу сдержаться, если вы продолжите...

— Ну так не сдерживайся. 

Кита даёт зелёный свет и проходится языком по вздувшейся жилке на шее. От горячей воды сознание превращается в жидкое тесто, и Ацуму прижимает Киту к себе, так что вода разбрызгивается в разные стороны. Он лихорадочно спускается ладонями вниз к его бёдрам и выводит линии прямо к пульсирующей дырочке. 

— Стой, — Кита протестующе упирается в грудь локтем, — всё же, давай лучше в комнате... 

Ацуму совершенно его не слушает и сплетается с ним языками. Это его месть за то, что Кита безнаказанно возбудил его. 

Пальцы проникают глубже, и Кита вздрагивает всем телом. Он хоть и крепкий, но меньше Ацуму раза в два, поэтому они с лёгкостью помещаются в ванну вдвоём — ложатся друг на друга, как фигурки тетриса, Кита сидит на нём сверху и обнимает ногами его талию. Он весь у него на виду — Ацуму это нравится. Его соски дерзко набухают и наливаются розовым, как будто специально напрашиваются на то, чтобы их подразнили. Такие сладкие, сексуальные бусинки, что хочется сжать одну из них между зубами, а затем, словно прося прощения, аккуратно зализать след от укуса языком. 

Ацуму шепчет на ухо, чтобы Кита потрогал их вместе, и тот послушно обхватывает их члены одной рукой. Они едва помещаются в его ладонь, но ощущения, когда они трутся друг об друга, непередаваемые. Ацуму не спеша продолжает растягивать влажные стенки прохода. Вместе с его пальцами внутрь попадает вода, и она так развратно хлюпает, что Кита всякий раз смущается. Он красивый и желанный, особенно когда мокрый, но сам он об этом, кажется, не догадывается. 

— Я люблю вас, Кита-сан.

Кита сдерживает дыхание, но каждый его вздох всё равно выходит сбивчивым и частым. Он обхватывает плечи Ацуму обеими руками и тихо постанывает. Ацуму тоже это чувствует — сладкая волна наслаждения медленно затуманивает его взгляд, но он предпочитает не торопиться. Нельзя обделить вниманием хотя бы маленький сантиметр его тела, ведь Ките требуется больше времени, чтобы достигнуть оргазма, а значит, нужно его всячески избаловать.

Ацуму просовывает второй палец и вырывает из Киты очередной короткий стон. Другой рукой он сжимает кожу на ягодице и чуть оттягивает её в сторону, чтобы рядом вместился третий палец. Внутри Киты узко и жарко, оно всё неймётся и изнывает от того, чтобы туда поскорее вторглись и натворили беспорядок. 

— Кита-сан, скажите, что вы меня любите, — настойчиво просит Ацуму.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Кита, но, должно быть, не понимает того, что говорит, а только слепо следует его словам, лишь бы вытерпеть томительное ожидание оргазма.

— Вам хорошо? Я так хочу в вас войти, прямо здесь и сейчас. Можно?

— Нет, — почти шепчет Кита, — Нельзя.

— Почему? — спрашивает Ацуму, хотя и знает ответ. Когда Кита произносит что-то неприличное, Ацуму как будто теряет голову, поэтому он хочет услышать это своими ушами.

— Не надо.

— Почему? 

— Не хочу... — говорит Кита дрожащим голосом. — Когда вода попадает туда, это странно...

— Но вы же сами сказали мне не сдерживаться, — замечает Ацуму с усмешкой.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду.

— Кита-сан, вы такой милый. Я хочу поскорее оттрахать вас. Давайте сегодня используем смазку со вкусом солёной карамели?

Ацуму облизывает губы и быстрее двигает пальцами. От одной только мысли о Ките, который извивается под ним на постели, будучи вжатым в подушки, у Ацуму внизу начинает ныть. Хочется сейчас же войти в него во всю длину, заклеймить и вдолбиться со всей дури, что у Киты выступят слёзы и он будет умолять его о пощаде. Хочется поскорее соединиться с ним и стать одним целым. 

— Я хочу кончить, — Ацуму почти рычит и прижимается к нему всем телом, — можно?

Не дождавшись разрешения, он кончает первым, затем берёт головку и трёт её большим пальцем, чтобы дать кончить Ките. Кита чуть вскрикивает и обмякает в его объятиях. Кажется, он обессилен. 

Ацуму бережно подкладывает руку под его затылок и прижимает ещё содрогающееся тело к груди. Кажется, он слишком разошёлся, но он соврёт , если скажет, что о чём-либо жалеет. Он сцеловывает испарину, выступившую у Киты возле виска, а свободной рукой убирает прилипшие ко лбу волосы. 

— Вы так сладко кричали. Я хорошо вас слышал со все-ех сторон. Нужно всегда заниматься тут сексом. Не хотите попробовать в следующий раз стоя?

— Что за ужасные слова ты говоришь.

— Думаете? Я просто выражаю свою любовь. Вам было хорошо? — спрашивает Ацуму и перебирает каждую прядку серебряных волос. — Ничего ведь не болит?

— Там теперь вода внутри, — говорит Кита и смешно морщит нос. — Мне не нравится это ощущение.

— Кита-сан, но это ведь вы всё начали.

— Я просто хотел помочь тебе, — Кита понарошку хмурится и берёт его за обе щёки, будто объясняет элементарные вещи ребёнку, — но ты неправильно меня понял.

Ацуму нежно прикасается поцелуем к его ключице.

— Можно мне отсосать вам под водой в следующий раз?

Кита чуть улыбается и закрывает глаза, накрывая его губы своими.

— Я подумаю, — говорит он. — Давай сначала перейдём в спальню.

Пробовать что-то новое с ним всегда занятнее всего.


End file.
